


[podfic] schrödinger’s cat

by 100demons, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Podfic, Post-Movie, Quantum Mechanics, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Laws of Physics, no kittens were harmed in the making of this podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"No, no, no! It's dead and alive. I mean - parallel kitties? Well anyway, you don't know until you open it and you can't because there's radiated stuff in there trying to kill the cat. I think. Oh my head," Darcy groaned. "How does Bruce even deal with this kind of crap?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"HULK WANT KITTY."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"But quantum physics! You can't because of quantum physics!"</i>
</p><p><i>"HULK SMASH QUANTUM PHYSICS."</i>The box meowed plaintively.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>-----</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Darcy gets Bruce a birthday present.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] schrödinger’s cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [schrödinger’s cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411256) by [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/pseuds/100demons). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/) 

**Warnings:**  post-movie, Crack, The Laws Of Physics, Quantum Mechanics, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS  


**Length:**  00:09:47  
 _  
_ **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Schrodinger_s%20cat_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
